


Until The Light

by FyreinFlair



Series: Until the Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Rating May Change, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, boys trying their best, prompto doesn't know wtf is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have been set up as roommates by their parents to try to get by living in downtown Insomnia.  But when Noctis starts noticing Prompto's strange habits, they both discover a secret that Prompto didn't know he was hiding.





	1. Lucid Dream

Noctis enjoys his sleep.

 

Or he would, if his annoying new roommate would ever actually sleep during the night like a normal person.

 

You see, Noctis would have preferred to have no roommate at all; he enjoys the quiet.  However when you're a recent college graduate with a minimum wage internship at a place you hate in downtown Insomnia with student loans too high to even think about, living by yourself isn't exactly an option.

 

That is, if you wanted to live in a flat larger than your grandmother's walk in closet.

 

So, when it was time for him to move, Noctis settled for a roommate.  Any roommate. Finding someone who wasn't a potential ax murderer proved to be more difficult than he would have imagined, but after a while one of his dad's friends happened to have a son who needed to get out of his house.

 

And now here they are.  3 weeks in and Noctis wants to rip out his hair at the sound of that ridiculous blond singing (badly) to old 90s pop songs in the shower.  

 

At 3:00 in the morning.

 

Is bathing at this hour even necessary?  Or hitting every single high note? Or attempting to anyway...

 

"Oooo baby I want YOUUU IN MAH LIFE FOR EEEEEE VAAAAAA YEAH YEAH YEAH"

 

Noctis tries to drown him out with 2 pillows and the lyrics of something  _ good,  _ but it wasn't enough to drown out the cacophony that Prompto calls 'singing'.

 

Deciding that enough is enough, Noctis throws his pillows aside and staggers to the bathroom in a lethargic rage.

 

"PROMPTO," Noctis shouts above the music, pounding on the door with his fist, "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS 3 FUCKING A M."

 

In one cacophonous moment there was a high pitched squeal, the sound of the shower being shut off, a wet slip followed by a loud thud, and Prompto saying "Ow" as the music comes to a stop.

 

Noctis rolls his eyes as he starts to head back to his room when the door bursts open and Prompto rushes out, dripping, in nothing but a towel.

 

"Hey dude!! I'm so sorry I completely forgot you were sleeping.  I was like, in the  _ zone  _ you know? But I'm done if you... need the bathroom or anything... uh, are you okay?"

 

Noctis hasn't looked in a mirror but he was sure if he looked right now he would see nothing but the intent to murder in his eyes.

 

"Prompto.  Why." 

 

Prompto looks confused for a second.  "Uh, why-"

 

"Why. The fuck.  Are you showering.  At three in the morning. Why."

 

They stare at each other for a solid minute, Noctis unblinking and containing the fire of a thousand daemons.

 

Prompto quietly scratches his head, "Um, I dunno I guess I haven't showered in a couple days and I feelin’ kind of cold and the warm water is cozy and why are you looking at me like that, I said I was sorry!"

 

Sighing Noctis waves him away. "Look, I don't really care what you do, but stop bothering me at night okay? Why aren't you ever awake during the day? Don't you have a job or anything? This is getting ridiculous." 

 

"I know I know, my sleep schedule is awful, I'm just... never tired at night.  I'm sorry, I'll try to be quieter I guess..."

 

Flashing his puppy eyes at Noctis, Prompto tries to look as genuinely sad as possible.

 

It works.

 

Noctis sighs again, turning into a yawn.  "Ugh, whatever. I'm goin... back to bed. No more singing, okay."

 

"Can't promise that!" Prompto calls after Noctis as he shuts his door aggressively, muffled groaning making its way through the cracks.

 

Noctis just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaahhhhh here's my first multichapter FFXV fic!!! I'm super excited to share this with all of you, I love this so much and get ready for slow-self-vampire-discovery and adorbs. Thanks to Rachelle for being the best beta ever <3
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY<33333
> 
> Each of my chapters will be named after a song from my fic playlist btw, so here's todays:
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Lucid Dream by Owl City
> 
> Fic title inspired by Until The Light by Lights


	2. Ode to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to stay awake during the daytime, Prompto ventures out into the sunlight, if just to see what will happen when he does.

Prompto cannot remember the last time he actually had a good night's sleep.

 

Though, he uses the word 'night' here loosely, since he cannot remember the last time he actually slept when the sun wasn't out. 

 

Cor tried everything when he first adopted him.  Prompto was all but banned from technology past sundown, had tried at least 17 different self help books, and he swears his room still has the lingering scent of lavender long after he moved out.

 

But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't handle being awake during the day. 

 

He hated it. There were so many things he would love to do during the day, go to amusement parks, hang out at the beach,  _ go to normal restaurants.  _ Not to mention the best photography was taken with natural lighting.

 

And most of all, he knew it disappointed Cor.

 

He would never express it, but Prompto knew how much it had to have hurt him that his new son he fought for can barely even spend time with him.

 

But, Prompto guesses that's what most of his life is.  Being a disappointment. 

 

Prompto sighs and sits up in bed, facing the curtained window. 

 

Why can't he just stay awake?  Just this once. Maybe if he just forces it, he can do it.

 

A sliver of light peaks from behind the shade of the fabric, tempting him.  He can do this.

Slipping on his tank top and a pair of shorts, he makes his way out of his bedroom to the sliding balcony doors off the hallway.  If he's gonna stay awake, he might as well experience it to the fullest. 

 

When he opens the door, it's as if a flood of sunlight hits him all at once.

 

Too bright, way too bright, was it always this bright? He can't remember.  It's been so long...

 

He walks to the edge, seeing the city not in a cloak of darkness, but a shower of glittering sunlight. It was nearly impossible to see with how  _ bright _ everything was, like the world was turning into the surface of the sun itself.

 

In a swift moment, a cloud which had been temporarily hiding the sun began to show the full blazing power of the star.

 

Everything was bright white. Hot. Burning. Loud, like shrill screams in his ears everything was pain.

 

His mind shifted between each point of pain like a ballgame, his eyes, his scalp, his toes, his face, his body, his everything was on fire and he was dying he was so hot, too hot, he needs-

 

Something pulls him out of the light and pushes him to the ground as the pain begins to die down in the safety of the shade.

 

The screams continue as the world slowly returns to color, away from the harshness of the white.

 

Colors never felt so safe.

 

It took a moment for reality to reset it self for Prompto to realize that the screams were coming from him, though Noct now appears to be joining in. 

 

"Prompto! Snap out of it! PROMPTO."

 

A slap stings against Prompto's cheek.

 

Ow.

 

Suddenly Prompto's world begins to settle, and Noct's stupid pretty face was right in front of him, looking worried as hell.

 

"Oh shit, what happened?"

 

Noct's face relaxes as he sighs.  "Dude, you tell me, I was just trying to wake up and get some breakfast when I heard you screaming like you were on fire or some shit.  It was utterly terrifying."

 

Prompto sits up, looking carefully at his arms.  Everything seemed to be normal, no burns, no blisters, nothing to indicate the intense pain he had felt just moments ago.  He shivers, trying to shake that feeling off.

 

"I don't know dude, I just wanted to try going outside during the day for once and I... I don't know it felt like... I was being stabbed a thousand times or something it was  _ awful." _

 

Noct raises an eyebrow.  "You just... went outside?  Like... that's it? Are you allergic to the sun or something?"

 

Furrowing his brow in frustration, Prompto tries to remember any time, any time at all that he actually went outside while the sun was shining.

 

All he got were hard walls in his memories.  Nothing.

 

"I don't know... I suppose I am.  I've always been afraid to go outside during the day... so I didn’t.  I never really tested it or understood. I guess I know why now."

 

They are quiet for a moment, letting it sink in.  Noct finally speaks, "You... you've  _ never  _ gone outside during daytime?   _ Ever? _ "

 

Shaking his head, Prompto gets up to shut the outside door.  Any level of protection from that hell was something at least.  He sighs. "Not unless it was raining or no chance of sun... at least as long as I can remember.  Did Cor tell you anything about me?"

 

Noct follows suit and gets up, moving to the kitchen.  "Not much, just that you were his adopted son and you were pretty chill and around my age," Noct shrugs, "I'm not exactly the prying type I suppose."

 

Prompto laughs softly as he sits at the kitchen table.  "Neither is my dad, he likes to get right to the point unless you pry beneath his hard exterior." 

 

Setting down two bowls of cereal on the table, Noct sits across from him and digs in as Prompto thanks him quietly. He fiddles with the spoon, appetite failing him.  "Well anyway, I actually... don't remember a lot about my life before I met him. Classic clichéd amnesiac right here. So... I don't know. I don't know if I've ever been outside in the sunlight or if I knew I couldn't go or what, but I've always been scared of the sun, at least as long as I can remember, so... yeah.  Sorry I'm so weird... I'm trying to get on a better schedule with sleep and everything but I just don't know what is wrong with me..."

 

The spoon remains frozen in front of Noct's face. Prompto blinks.  "Noct?"

 

Shaking his head, Noct remembers to chew, then swallow, putting his spoon back in the bowl. "Wow."

 

Prompto chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm pretty normal other than that, you'll see."  They laugh together for a moment before the worried look returns to Noct's face.

 

"Are you sure you are alright? The things you were screaming when you were scared, I thought you were going to die or something." 

 

Prompto looks at his hands, avoiding those deep blue eyes that seem to hold a glimmer of sadness.

 

"Honestly, Noct? I'm not sure."

 

He's not sure about anything anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo here we go fam. Thank you so much for the response last time!!! I super appreciate everyone who read and has given support! It means a lot to me <3 
> 
> We're starting to get into the fun angsty shit so buckle up kids we're goin for a ridddee~
> 
> Thanks again to Rachelle for being the best beta and thank YOU for reading <3
> 
> Title song: Ode to Sleep by Twenty One Pilots


	3. Young & Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset about the events that happened that morning, Prompto and Noctis reach out to their fathers for explanations.

The red segmented numbers of the digital clock reads 16:14 as it is the only illumination Prompto is currently allowing in his room.

 

It's not like he needs much light anyway, he's always been fairly good with his night vision.  He supposes it comes as a side effect of being practically nocturnal. Hey, gotta look on the 'bright' side, right?

 

Prompto flops onto his back and stares at the ceiling above him.  Reaching his arms in front of him, he looks closely at his pale skin, desperately trying to see some trace of a burn, some sign of the pain he went through at the expense of the sun.

 

Alas, nothing.  Not a single mark to show as evidence of some of the worst pain he's ever felt in his life... or at least what he remembers of his life anyway.

 

Was he crazy?  He's always been irritated by the sun, but surely if he was allergic there would be some sign of it, a sunburn or a rash or... something. 

 

Sighing, Prompto sits back up, reaching for his phone.  There's only one person he can think that might have any answers. 

 

"Cor."

 

"Hey kid." Cor always spoke with warmth.  He was subtle with how he displayed his emotions, but Prompto can always tell he cares.

 

Prompto hesitates trying to figure out the best way to bring this up.  'Hey Dad, I think the sun hates me, but I don't have any way to prove it, any fatherly advice or explanations you could throw my way would be dandy' didn't exactly seem like a good way to start this conversation.

 

"Prom? What's wrong, are you okay?"

 

Why did he have to ask?  That little question always makes things feel much worse.  "Yeah... I mean I don't know. I just..." Prompto sighs. "What's wrong with me Dad?"  His voice breaks, trying to keep steady. Years of ignoring these problems he's sick of not  _ knowing _ . He just wants answers.

 

Cor is quiet for a moment, "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight... You know I'm not great over the phone. Only if you can make it, of course." 

 

"Yeah, I'll be right there.  Thanks Dad." They hang up after saying goodbye. Prompto's eyes linger on the empty black screen of his phone.  Why can't these things be easy? 

 

Throwing on unseasonably long sleeves, gloves and jeans, Prompto heads out, hoping to avoid as much of the unnecessarily  painful sun as possible.

  
  


***

 

Noctis' phone reads 18:42 as he hangs up on his father for the fourth time in the last hour.

 

He doesn't mean to be rude, he really doesn't, but he's just not in the mood to talk.

 

Especially when he is on the subway home from work and there are way too many people surrounding him to make the act of talking on the phone in public worth it.

 

His father means well, he really does, and Noctis understands he just wants to make sure his only child is surviving on his own, but man, if it wasn't annoying as hell. He's an adult for goodness' sake, he just wants to be treated like one.

 

Turning the volume up on his music, he closes his eyes and tries to black out the world around him.  He can picture the entire conversation in his head. First, Regis will ask him if he was eating well. The answer will be, 'does cereal and microwave burritos count as a well balanced diet?'  Hey, it has to be better than having takeout for every meal, right?

 

And then he'll judge every decision he makes.  Why aren't you applying for more jobs Noctis? Why aren't you making more friends Noctis?  Why don't you have a girlfriend Noctis? Why aren't you doing this and that and why aren't you the perfect son I want you to be?

 

Noct turns up the volume to 100%.  Even this pretend interrogation was causing him stress.  No thank you.

 

He doesn't have the answers.  He's at this job because his father wanted him to go for it.  He's in this apartment because his father got it for him. He has this roommate because his father found one for him.  When will it be Noctis’ turn to make decisions for himself?

 

The sound of the train going into a tunnel shakes him out of his thoughts.  Shit, did he miss his stop again? How long will it take for him to get used to public transit?  Noctis sighs. He misses the luxury of having a car.

 

Getting off 2 stops down from where he should have, he begins the long trek home. 

 

And like clockwork, his phone buzzes once again. Now without the excuse of noisy transportation, Noctis gives in and answers.

 

"Hey."

 

"Noctis, oh thank goodness I thought you had been mugged or something.  What happened? I called you several times, well after your schedule says you should have clocked out from work."

 

"Sorry... the subway was crowded, I wouldn't have been able to hear you."

 

"Alright, but next time please just text me if that happens again, you're going to give me a heart attack with all this worrying. You know how dangerous Insomnia can be in the evening-"

 

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm sorry.  Anyway, what do you want?"

 

This is all the incentive Regis needs to go into his usual flurry of overprotective parental questions. Noctis responds with as few words as possible, as if he is reciting a prepared speech.  Once his father seems to be content with the answers he’d been given, Noctis tries to veer the conversation towards goodbyes but not before Regis could ask about his roommate one more time.

 

"And you're getting along with er… Promptis  alright?" 

 

Noctis rolls his eyes. "It’s Prompto, Dad, and yeah.  Though he..." He hesitates. Does he really need to go into detail about that weird sun... allergy... attack thing or should he just pretend everything was normal?  Regis was the one to set them up together however... so maybe he might know something about him that Noctis is unaware of.

 

"Actually I was wondering something, he kinda has some weird allergies and sleeping issues and stuff, did Cor say much about him when you... I dunno set us up together or whatever?"

 

For once, the line was uncharacteristically quiet. "Yes... I knew there were some... medical issues with the lad but Cor insisted he was a good kid and wouldn't be bothersome. Has he done anything to trouble you?"

 

Vague.  'Medical Issues' huh? He’s obviously hiding something.  "Uh... not exactly. I guess I just wanted to make sure he's okay or... not contagious or anything.  I dunno. He's pretty chill."

 

Maybe there's more to him, if he's actually got some 'medical issues' he's dealing with, it could at least explain the weird sun stuff.  Though he's never heard someone scream the way he did without having some sort of visible injury. 

 

Then again... he hadn't really seen many people get injured outside of movies anyhow.

 

With a promise to call back later, Noctis hangs up just as he reaches his floor. He opens the door softly, not really wanting to discuss what happened this morning. 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, he finds no trace of his roommate.  Well, at least that's one conversation successfully avoided for the day.  Flipping on the lights, he goes to heat up whatever he can find on the fridge when he notices a note taped to the freezer.

 

'Gone to Cor's for the night, Be back later.'

 

Noctis stands there, blinking for a moment.  He actually... left a note? He's barely communicated with him up to this point. His heart flutters for a second, it's awfully... sweet he supposes.

 

Noctis shakes his head.  This is dumb, it's just normal roommate stuff.  Normal roommates let each other know where the other is right?  This is just progress. Just a courtesy. 

 

Waiting for his dinner to cook, however, Noctis can't help but smile a bit at the thought that someone actually cares enough to tell him where they are.

 

Maybe they could work out after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo so happy to be posting more content for this! This fic is basically gonna be a hearty mix of angst and fluff and plot and goodness so get ready for some real shiz. 
> 
> Thanks again for Rachelle for being the best beta/cheerleader for this fic, and to all of your support! I super appreciate all of you, this is my first multichapter fic for this fandom so every view, every kudo and comment means so much to me. <333
> 
> Title song: Ojai by Young & Sick


	4. You Owe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto visits Cor in hopes of getting some answers.

 

The setting sun still stings as Prompto exits the subway station. 

 

Nothing like that morning, no blinding lights or white hot pain, but more like an irritating prickle across the skin he couldn't cover on his face. 

 

Prompto sighs.  How irritating.

 

Thankfully, Cor's place isn't too far of a walk from the station.  A wave to the doorman, up 3 flights of stairs and the familiar succulents outside of the door.  Home.

 

Or at least it used to be, he supposes.  He should start referring to his new place as his home, but old habits are hard to break.  Pausing before knocking on the door, Prompto isn't sure exactly why he is so nervous. Hasn't Cor always been the most understanding parent he could have asked for?  How is this any different? 

 

Before he can hesitate any longer, the door opens for him. "Hey kid."  Cor stands there, stoic as always yet with a welcoming grin. Prompto must have looked confused as Cor waves him in, "I saw you heading up from the window.  Come on in, I made some of those old deep fried meat pies you like, extra rare for ya." 

 

Prompto licks his lips as he follows Cor inside.  Inhaling, he takes in the scent of the meat pies mixed with vanilla and leather.  Yup. Smells like home. Prompto sits down and wastes no time beginning to devour the meat pie before him. 

 

Cor laughs, "That good, huh? Glad I still have that old recipe laying around."  They both eat in relative silence, waiting for the other to bring up the reason for them being there.

 

Eventually, as last of the pie is swallowed by Prompto, he gives in. "So... Um, you wanted to talk to me? About this weird... sun stuff or... whatever?"  Ugh why does this have to be so awkward. He hates having other people worry about his health. Why couldn't have normal allergies? Like... pollen or peanuts or dogs... wait no, not dogs, he'd much rather be allergic to the sun than any dog.

 

Cor puts down his fork and folds his hands together on the table in front of him.  Steadily, he asks, "What are your furthest memories, whatever you can think of."

 

Prompto sighs, "Cor... you know I..."

 

"Reach back.  As far as you can.  Try for me."

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Prompto attempts to force his mind to remember... something, anything.

 

"I... All I can remember is when you found me, there were bright lights and you telling me everything was going to be alright... keeping me calm."  Prompto opens his eyes. Shaking his head, he continues, "I can't remember anything before that. Nothing solid. There are... flashes, I remember pain... some places, but nothing I can put a name or a face to.  I'm sorry..."

 

Cor nods slowly, reassuring him, "You have nothing to be sorry about.  I was just hoping... well it makes sense anyway. When I found you... I honestly didn't think you were going to make it.  You were in agony. The screams alone... I knew I had to do something. You were hidden in an alley downtown, I barely heard you over the sounds of the traffic."

 

Standing suddenly, Cor makes his way to the kitchen window.  Looking out, he continues, "You hear of these things on the news, but seeing someone in such bad condition in person... Nothing can prepare you for that.  You kept trying to stand, but there were gashes all over your body, it looked like some kind of wild animal had tried to destroy you. It took everything out of me trying to keep you calm while the paramedics came...

 

"And this was all in broad daylight.  Noon. On one of the hottest days of the year.  Your clothes were in tatters, and you kept saying the same things over and over again, 'It's too bright, I'm on fire, Put out the fire'.   It was horrible. I remember... at one point you looking at me directly in the eye asking me to end it all. I think... that was when I knew I was sticking with you.  You needed someone at that moment, and damn if it wasn't going to be me."

 

Prompto stares at a spot in front of him on the table.  He can't remember exactly what happened to him that day, but if what Cor is describing was correct... "So... it was the sun that I was in agony over, not the injuries." 

 

Cor nods, turning back around to face Prompto, "I thought that couldn't be it... but ever since that day you refused to go outside during daylight.  Especially on sunny days. I thought at first maybe it was just from the trauma you experienced... but I don't think that's exactly the case."

 

Cor thinks for a moment, then asks, "Do you remember being hospitalized? Or anything after the day I found you?"

 

Nodding, Prompto fiddles with his napkin, trying to remember, "Just barely.  I kept going in and out of consciousness. I remember they wouldn't tell me a lot about what was wrong with me, but they kept trying to figure out who I was.  I only knew my first name... And then they said you were going to be my caretaker."

 

Cor smiles and slides his phone across the table.  The picture shows Prompto in bandages over most of his body, but he was smiling from ear to ear.  Next to him was Cor, with his usual reserved smile, one arm around Prompto, the other holding what looked to be adoption papers.

 

"I never thought I wanted children." Cor's face softens as Prompto swipes through photos of them together, at parks, concerts, or just in their home.  All of them with as little sunlight as possible.

 

"Although I suppose you never really counted as a ‘child’, but choosing to adopt you, son, was the best decision I ever made.  I can't imagine... If I hadn't taken the long route home from work that day... what could have... what might have happened..."

 

"Dad..."  Prompto stops him, handing him back the phone as he scoots closer.  "You don't have to..."

 

Cor smiles at the photo left on the screen: A simple picture of Prompto at a lookout over Insomnia, taking his own photos in the sunset.  "I guess what I'm trying to say is, we both needed each other. I don't like the word 'fate' but it’s hard to find a better way to describe the feeling." 

 

Clicking off his phone he puts it back in his pocket as he folds his hands in his lap.  "But you're not here to listen to me gush. When you called I could tell... you're still in pain, aren't you?"

 

Prompto shifts in his chair, furrowing his brow. "Yeah.  I tried going outside again, and it’s like... everything was on fire.  Like every nerve was being struck by lightning at once. This isn't just something in my head, Dad, it can't be." 

 

"I know.  Well... I know you've heard the story of my finding you many times.  But I haven't always told you everything."

 

This makes Prompto sit straight up.  "Wait, what? There's more?

 

Cor sighs, "Your doctor, Regis, wanted me to keep this quiet. He seemed to think that-"

 

"Wait wait wait, Regis? As in, Noct's father the doctor Regis? As in  _ my roommate's dad?" _

 

"Ah... yes.  That... plays into it. See... when you were healing from your wounds, traditional medicine was not working on you.  Not that you didn't heal, in fact you healed so quickly it was unheard of. They kept you in the hospital longer than necessary in order to not alert anyone to the... strange circumstances.  They couldn't get any accurate readings from any tests they did on your blood, and your skin healed too quickly for them to do any biopsies. Honestly, it was lucky I had called Regis in the first place.  We both understood each other, knew if you had gotten in the wrong hands, you could have been tested on, treated as some sort of experiment, especially as someone without any memories or family to speak of."

 

Prompto stares at him, jaw wide open. "I'm sorry, what?"  He couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could he not have known any of this?

 

"I'm sorry to have kept this from you. We felt it best to observe you in a safe environment, to let you have a normal life, but also protect you from someone who might try to hurt you.  And since we found you in the way we did... it was a possibility we couldn't rule out. We.. _. I _ did this to make sure you were safe."

 

Getting up suddenly, Prompto walks to the window. "So, when did you think you were going to clue me in on all this huh?  Did you experiment on me? Don't you think I should have known about this? And now... why let me go now?"

 

Cor closes his eyes, breathing deeply, "I was getting to that part.  When Regis's son wanted to find a roommate downtown... well it seemed like the perfect opportunity to let you leave without being too far away from us... or with someone untrustworthy."

 

Prompto looks at the darkening city through the glass, trying to keep his emotions in check.  He thought being independent was his first big decision, that for once he was in control... "So. Is Noctis in on this as well?"   Is he just one more part of his life that was a lie?

 

"No.  He knows nothing.  When I said we kept this quiet, I meant it.  It’s... a need to know basis. We just thought... this way at least you could live with someone your age, if not make a new friend or two."

 

Prompto grabs his coat and keys from the side table and shoves it on. Before he can make it out the door, Cor calls out, "Prompto!"

 

Stopping in the doorway but refusing to turn around, he replies, "What."

 

"Son... just know that I would never make you do anything you wouldn’t want to do.  You can choose your own path. You can always choose."

 

Hiding the few tears that have spilled from his eyes, Prompto mutters under his breath, "That's what they always say."

 

He slams the door behind him before Cor can say ‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy back at it with another update~ Getting into some heavier shit. But don't worry, fluffy funtimes will be coming as well. Thanks to Rachelle for reading and being an A+ badassbeta and to YOU RIGHT NOW FOR READING AND SUPPORTING Y'ALL ARE DOPE AF
> 
> now stay classy kids and buckle up. I'll be updating weekly~
> 
> Chapter title: You Owe Me by The Chainsmokers


End file.
